Total Drama High
by WishYouKnewILoveYou
Summary: 40 people will be competing and doing school work. There will be alliances. Friendships. Spoiled popular girls. Romances. Challenges. Fights. And DRAMA! 40 Students go to a high school thinking it's only them. But there not and they don't know it. There will be heart brakes too. Just keep your eye out for two certain girls. I'm warning you. They are no good at all! Thank! :D
1. Chapter 1 Cast

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"This is it! The first season of Total Drama! Total... Drama... High! 40 students will compete for 5,000,000 and come to school here! A brand new school. Alliances. Romances. Money. An incredibly handsome host. And DRAMA!" Chris announced with that annoying smile of his. A black car came it was a Honda Civic. "And here's our first contestant! Geoff!" Chris said. He had a pink unbuttoned shirt a cowboy hat khaki shorts and sandals. "Sup Chris. This place is awesome! There's a basketball court, Football field, Soccer Field a mini skate park. There's even a pool!" Geoff said amazed. "Give your keys to this guy. He'll park your car in the parking lot." Chris said pointing to an intern. "Ok dude." Geoff said and threw the keys at the intern. "Yeah yeah man go bring your bags and stand over there. "K man." Geoff said and walked over to where Chris told him to stand. Next there was a limo. "Contestant number two! Heather!" Chris said. She was wearing a maroon tube top and Khaki booty shorts. "Whatever. Bye Mark." Heather said to The driver. The driver, Mark, Nodded and drove off. "I'm Geoff dudette." Geoff said and held out his hand. "I don't care what your name is." Heather said and brought her bags with her to Geoff's side. A White Chevrolet Cruze pulled up. "Third Contestant! Caitlin!" Chris said. "How are you?" Chris asked. "Why do you care McLean?" Caitlin asked with an eyebrow raised. "Uh... Just give your keys to the intern and go stand by Heather." Chris said slightly annoyed. Caitlin walked over to Heather's side. Caitlin was wearing a black tank top with the word Goth on the back in white. She was wearing Black torn skinny jeans and black converse shoes. She is a goth. She has Black hair with red highlights. "I'm starting an alliance. Wanna join." Heather asked Caitlin. "Umm... No." Caitlin said. "What?! Ugh!" Heather said and crossed her arms. "Fourth and Fifth Contestant! Gwen and Kyle!" Chris said. A midnight blue motorcycle pulled up. Gwen has black and teal hair. A white tank top that says 50% good 50% bad on it in red and black booty shorts. Kyle was wearing an aeropostale Tee and black jeans."The intern will take your motorcycle to the parking lot." Chris said. "Does your intern even know how to drive a motorcycle?" Gwen asked. "Um. No." Chris said. "I'm parking it then. Where is it?" Gwen asked. "Just around the school." Chris said. "K." Gwen said and drove her motorcycle off to find the parking lot. "Great another Goth girl." Heather said. "She seems pretty cool." Geoff said. "Yeah right." Heather said and rolled her eyes. "She does." Caitlin said. "Contestant Five! Duncan!" Chris said. A green motorcycle pulled up. "Another person with a motorcycle great. He's a punk too." Heather said and rolled her eyes. "My interns don't know how to drive motorcycles so go park it yourself." Chris said. "Whatever where is it?" Duncan asked. "Around the school." Chris replied. "Ok." Duncan said and drove off.

* * *

Parking lot...

Gwen's POV

"Finally! I can't believe it took me this long to find it! It was right there!" Gwen sighed and parked her motorcycle. Then another motorcycle parked next to mine. "Hey babe." The guy said. He had a green mohawk and multiple piercings. "Hey." I said back. He was pretty hot. No. No no no. I am not interested. "Is that your boyfriend?" Duncan asked. "NO! Eww!" Kyle and I said in unison. "He's my little brother." I said. "Hey. I'm not little your only 4 minutes older than me." Kyle said. "Whatever." I said. Duncan got off his motorcycle and made his way twords us. "So tell me stuff about you." Duncan said. "Ok. Um. I shop at Hot Topic." I said. "Me too." Duncan said. "I like horror movies." I said. "Me too." Duncan said smiling. "I hate preps and all their annoying talk. Blah blah this blah blah that. Nag Nag." I said. "Yup" Duncan said. "Can we go back to the show/school now?" Kyle said tapping his foot arms crossed. "Wanna have an alliance?" I asked my brother and Duncan. "Shure" They said. In 5 minutes we got there. Everyone already arrived and they were waiting for us.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

"Where were you guys! We've been waiting for you! Every one's here. The red-head is Zoey. The blonde weirdo is Dawn. The other blonde that kinda looks like a man is Jo. The read-head crazy girl is Izzy. Geoff the party animal. Dakota the really popular blonde. Heather the Queen bee with raven hair. Alejandro the Latino guy. Mark, Dj, Lightning and J.J are the Jocks. Reilly the Normal Girl. Chrissy the Singer. Kim the Drum player. Harold the Nerd. Cody the Geek. Katie. B the quiet guy. Mike the guy with MPD. Justin the male model. Anne Maria the Tan-in-a-can addict. Eddie the not-so-athletic-athlete. Troy the football player. Bob the soccer player..." Chris said before he was interrupted. "Bob?" Heather said. "What? My parents couldn't think of anything." Bob said. "As I was saying before I was interrupted. Daniel the mechanic. George the guitar player. Amy the archer. Miley the gossip girl. Rosana the gardener. Laura the athletic girl. Kate the flute player..." Chris was interrupted again. "SCOTT! CARLOS! EMMITT! EMMA! CAITLIN! You didn't tell me you'd be here!" Gwen said and ran up to them to give them a hug. "Who are they?" Duncan asked. "Her friends that moved away and left her alone." Kyle said. "They have a band." "Who plays what?" Duncan asked. "Scott plays the.." Kyle said but got interrupted. "Get inside for a tour of the school." Chris said and everyone followed.

* * *

Review! This is my first fanfic ever so plz tell me how it is.

Review!

\/


	2. Chapter 2 Teams and maybe even romance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. P.S Challenges are on weekends.

Saturday

The new students/competitors were shown around by Chris. There was a Football field, Soccer field, pool, mini skate park and other things. "The tour is finished now. First of all class starts in 2 hours. Second you guys have your own dorms and now were gonna split you into two teams. First Team The Cool Kids. Second team is Team I'm a Loser. Team captain for Cool Kids is Caitlin! Team I'm A Losers Captain is Harold! "Hey! I'm not a loser!" Harold said. "Yes, yes you are Harold. Were gonna take turns picking teams. Caitlin go first." Chris said.

_**Team Cool Kids**_

Caitlin

Gwen

Duncan

Kyle

Zoey

Dawn

Jo

Scott

Izzy

Geoff

Lightning

Dj

Mark

J.J

Carlos

Emmitt

Emma

Kim

Chrissy

Reilly

_**Team I'm a Loser**_

Harold

Cody

Katie

Heather

B

Bridgette

Mike

Justin

Anne Maria

Dakota

Eddie

Troy

Bob

Daniel

George

Amy

Miley

Rosana

Laura

Kate

"I'm not a loser." Bridgette said arms crossed. "I don't care. Ok now that that's settled EVERYONE GET OUT AND COME BACK IN TWO HOURS!" Chris yelled. All the students ran outside. All the boys except Duncan, Scott, Emmitt, Carlos, Harold and Cody were playing football or soccer. Duncan was carving on a tree. Scott was whittling. Emmitt was checking out girls. Carlos was on top of a tree. Harold was picking his nose and Cody was making goo goo eyes at Gwen. "ALL STUDENTS LISTEN UP! YOUR PARENTS HAVE SENT A FEW THINGS THAT HAVE BEEN BROUGHT HERE IN 2 BIG TRUCKS! NOW GET YOUR ASSES HERE IF YOU WANT THE THINGS YOUR PARENTS SENT YOU!" Chris yelled through the intercom. As soon as he said that 2 big trucks pulled up. Both backs opened up and men started making a row of boxes. Each of the boxes had a name on it. The students scrambled to find their things.

* * *

Caitlin - Skateboard and helmet - Guitar

Gwen - Skateboard and Helmet - Bass Guitar - Money - Amps

Duncan - Spider - Ipod

Kyle - Video games - Game Console

Zoey - Necklace

Dawn - A picture

Jo - Dumbells

Scott - Skateboard - Drum set

Izzy - Medication

Geoff - Another hat

Lightning - Protein drink things that I don't know what it's called

Dj - Bunny

Mark - Football

J.J - Basket ball

Carlos - Skateboard and Helmet - Mics

Emmitt - Skateboard and Helmet

Emma - Skateboard and Helmet

Kim - Drum set

Chrissy - Mic

Reilly - Ipod

Harold - Comic books

Cody - Camera

Katie - Picture of Sadie

Sadie - Picture of Katie

B - Pen and Paper

Bridgette - Surfboard

Mike - Ipod

Justin - Mirror

Anne Maria - Tan in a can

Dakota - Sunglasses

Eddie - Bandages

Troy - Running Shoes

Bob - Soccer ball

Daniel - Ipod

George - Picture

Amy - Snake

Miley - Ring

Rosana - Rose

Laura - Camera and Mic

Kate - Flute

* * *

Everyone brought their stuff up to their rooms. Gwen, Emmitt, Carlos, Emma, Caitlin and Scott grabbed their skateboards and went outside. They had 30 minutes to skate. Then Kyle came out and started to watch them.

* * *

Gwen's POV

3 minutes after Kyle came out everyone was watching us skate. We did 360 flips, kickflip, Drop ins, nosegrinds, etc everyone was staring in awe. When we finished they all clapped. We smiled and put the skateboards away there was 15 minutes left. I decided to practice using the bass. I played a few songs. There was a knock at my door. It was Duncan. He looked down and saw the bass. "Hey." I said. "Hey. I didn't know you **_skateboarded ___****and** played _ the bass."_ He said. "Oh well I do. Come in." I said. He sat down on the couch sofa. I sat across from him. "So what's up?" I asked. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie tonight with me." Duncan said. "I'd love to. What are we seeing?" I asked.

* * *

Caitlin's POV

I know I should like boys like Duncan and stuff but no. I think I like J.J. Just look at him. Playing basketball with the others. I sighed. To bad I probably can't have him. These kinds of people don't like girls like me. He's coming over! Uh what do I do! play it cool. I smiled and waved. He waved back. "Hey Caitlin. I saw you guys skateboarding. It was really cool." J.J said. "Oh uh Thanks." I said. "So wanna hang out sometime? You're a pretty cool girl." J.J asked. "Shure! I mean. Yeah whatever." I said. "Cool! Bye." J.J said and went back.

* * *

Kyle's POV

I was playing soccer with Bob George and Daniel. They're pretty cool dudes. Someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around. It was that guy that flirted with my sister. "Dude I got a date with your sister." Duncan said. My jaw dropped. "WHAT!" I said. Gwen just had her heart-broken by this guy named Trent who was cheating on her with this prep named Courtney. "I'm going to the movies with her. Were gonna see a horror movie." Duncan said. "Ok. It's just a week ago her boyfriend cheated on her with her enemy. She's a prep named Courtney." I said. "I hate preps nag nag nag nag." Duncan said. "Yeah." I said. "You didn't tell me your sister could skateboard and play the bass. It's hot." Duncan said smiling. "She's a cool sister. When we were younger and guys and girls bullied me she would stick up for me. Then punch them in the face. She even taught me how to play the bass." I said. I remembered those times. "Yeah. Wish me luck on the date. I might or might not try to kiss her." Duncan said with a bigger smile. "Yeah don't do that. Any guy who does that that she hardly knows will get a black eye and broken nose." I said. What? It's true. She dated this Cody guy who's been attracted to forever. When she agreed Cody tried to make-out with her. But that didn't work out too well." I said. "Oh. Ok then." Duncan said. "Yeah. I know." I said. "See you around man." Duncan said and ran off to hang out with his other friend Geoff.

* * *

Zoey's POV

"So you got a date with him?" I asked Gwen. "Yup. But he better not try to kiss me. You might think it's weird to give someone a black eye and broken nose. It's not. You just don't want to end up with someone you barely know or doing 'it'." Gwen said. She was right. "True." Dawn said. "Yeah." Jo said. "Mmhmm." Caitlin said. "So who do you guys like kinda?" Gwen asked us. "Um J.J." Caitlin said and blushed. "Um I ... I like Mike." I said. I like Mike. He is cute when he gets all scared and can't think of anything to say. "Jo?" We said. "I... I...uh...I I like Emmitt. He's pretty cute." Jo said. "I dated him. Once. I can tell you this. He's a pretty good kisser." Gwen said. "He is?" Jo asked with an eyebrow raised. "Yes." Gwen said. "What about you Dawn?" Gwen asked. "I like Scott." Dawn said. "He's a good kisser too." Gwen said. "Did you date all the guys in your band?" I asked Gwen. "How do you know we have a band?" Gwen asked. "Kyle said." I replied. "No I didn't date Carlos." Gwen said. "Oh ok then." I said.

* * *

Scott's POV

I see them talking. Were all watching them talking. Me, Carlos and Emmitt. Why? Were close to Gwen. We her best friends. Emma is one of her best friends too but shes too busy watching Mark play football. We over heard the words date, kiss, weird, black eye, nose, end up, doing it, who, you, like, kinda, J.J, Mike, Emmitt, Scott, kisser, band, date, guys, band, Carlos and Ok. "Guys there talking about us." I said to Emmitt and Carlos. "They are?" I heard Gwen talking about us." I said. "What did she say?" Carlos asked. "She told them how me and Emmitt used to date her." I said. "You guys used to date her?" Carlos asked eyebrows raised. "Yeah." Emmitt said. "She's a good kisser." I said blushing a little as I realized what I said. "Why'd you guys break up?" Carlos asked us. "Me and Gwen decided it was best to stay friends. Same with Emmitt." I said. "How long did you guys date?" Carlos asked. "Gwen and I dated for a month." Emmitt said. "Mmhmm." I said. "Oh." Carlos said. "Do you think she'll date me?" Carlos said blushing a little. "Yeah. As long as your not clingy and over protective." Emmitt said. "K." Carlos said.

* * *

Next time the Students will have their challenge! Will Gwen pick Duncan or Carlos! Vote! On my poll vote on the couples you want!

Thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3 Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the new characters.

Saturday

"GET YOUR BUTTS INSIDE NOW!" Chris yelled through the intercom. The students ran inside. "Ok it's challenge time! It's the battle of the bands!" Chris said. "We have this." Scott said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bob asked. "Were in a band." Carlos said. "That's not fair! They all have experience!" Heather yelled. "Well you have a guitarist and a flute player." Chris said. "Whatever." Heather said. "You have 20 minutes to set everything up." Chris said.

Team Cool Kids

"So what are you guys gonna play?" Kyle said. "Were gonna play Rock n Roll." Caitlin said. "Fine with me." Gwen said. "Yup." Duncan said. "So do you guys have your sha - instruments? Sha - Lightning wants to know." Lightning said. "It's in our rooms." Carlos said. "Well go get it." Mark said. "Ok." Emmitt said. "Let's rock!" Geoff yelled. Gwen walked into her room to get her Bass Guitar and her Amps. Then Duncan came in. "So pasty. Excited for our date later?" Duncan asked. "Yeah." Gwen said. But at the time Carlos was passing by the door and over heard. He ran to Scott's room. "Scott! Duncan beat me to her." Carlos said and took a seat. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. "He has a date with her tonight." Carlos said. "Oh." Scott said.

Team I'm a loser

"This is bad. But we have to try." Bridgette said. "I know they're gonna beat us bad." Troy said. B just shrugged. "We need strategy." Harold said. "Shut up." Anne Maria said. "Thank you." Justin said.

* * *

"Get out here! Team I'm a loser go first!." Chris yelled.

* * *

Beggin on your knees. Singing Heather. Drums Justin. Guitar George. Others.

You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions

[Chorus:]  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out

[Chorus:]  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game

(you had it all)

[Chorus:]  
(And one day)  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

"Ok the singing is pretty good but the music. Horrible. Do you even know hot to play the drums?" Chris said. "No but..." Justin said but was interrupted. "I don't care. NEXT!" Chris yelled.

Rock n roll. Singer and Bass Gwen. Drums Scott. Other bass Caitlin. Emma backup singer.

(Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll)

I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what (what)?"

I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshit  
I am the mother freaking princess  
You still love me

Some-somehow  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how it really goes  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, yeah  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Time one day  
You're the only one that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey

Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too." (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted

Some-somehow  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey

LINK: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=XuLfnONTX9M

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

Duncan: When Gwen was singing I think everything went in slow motion. Except for her.

Cody: Gwen. I still remember when we dated. She said I was too clingy.

Carlos: Did you see Gwen? Her voice. ( Sigh ) Gwen.

* * *

Everyone claps.

"Winner!" Chris yelled.

"That was awesome Caitlin!." J.J said. Caitlin blushed. We leaned in and kissed. "HEAD TO THE CAFETERIA!" Chris said. J.J and Caitlin held hands. Everyone headed to the cafeteria. "This first season if your team wins you get a hundred dollar bill. If your safe you get a fifty. Awesome right!" Chris said. "Anyways. Heather, Cody, Mike, Anne Maria, Dakota, Bridgette, Justin, Troy, Bob, Daniel, George, Laura, Rosana, Amy, Eddie, B and Harold. Goodbye Katie." Chris said. "What! I didn't do anything!" Katie yelled. "Exactly! The only thing you were doing was saying "SADIE!" Heather said. "Just go to your dorm. Oh and no challenge tomorrow. Now enjoy the rest of your day! Or not." Chris said.

* * *

How will the date go? You still have a chance to vote! REVIEW

\/


	4. Challenge part 2 The date

Yay Gwuncan! I'm a big Gwuncan fan. But in this story you guys get to pick who Gwen ends up with. Just PM me! P.S. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The date...

"Come on Gwenny." Duncan said standing at the door of Gwen's dorm. "Wait!." Gwen said. She opened up her door. Gwen was wearing a black Tee with a one of her fav bands on it, black torn jeans, black converse shoes and the usual make up. "Looking good Gwenny." Duncan said. Gwen blushed. "Thanks. Same to you." Gwen said. "So whose bike are we taking?" Gwen asked. "Let's take mine. It's bigger." Duncan said. Gwen nodded. When they got to the parking lot and saw two people there. They were making out. "Heather?" Gwen said. They stopped. "Oh my god! Gwen!" Heather screamed. "You guys were making out." Duncan said. "Duncan. Amigo. We will not speak of this." Alejandro said. "Whatever man." Duncan said. "What are you guys even doing out here?" Heather asked with an eyebrow raised. "Gwenny and I are going to the movies." Duncan said. "A date." Alejandro said smiling. "Yeah." Duncan said. "Ok bye." Heather said. "Bye." Gwen said. They got onto Duncan's motorcycle. "Hold on tight babe." Duncan said to Gwen smirking. Gwen held onto Duncan. They drove off. When they got there Gwen bought the popcorn. Duncan bought the drinks. They went in and took a seat in the 6th row.

Halfway through though the movie...

"So what's your favorite part of the movie so far?" Duncan asked. "I really don't know." I said. "My favorite part is when the killer murders that chick in the bathroom." Duncan said. "What?" Gwen said with an eyebrow raised.

(BTW: I'm making stuff up so just roll with it.)

"What? I'm a guy." Duncan said smiling. "Ok. That's true." Gwen said. They were staring into each others eyes for a long time. At least that's what they thought. Their lips pressed together. They stayed like that for minutes. "HEY! This isn't the time to start makin out!" A little girl who sat from behind them said. "Who are you?" Gwen asked. "What's it to you gothie?" The girl said. "Just asking." Gwen said. "What are you even doing watching this movie? Aren't little girls like gonna get nightmares?" Duncan said. "No. I think these are funny like you guys. You've been laughing at all the parts when people get murdered." The little girl stated. "Ok. So who's here with you?" Gwen asked. "My sister. She laughs at this to. She's right here." The little girl said and pointed to a goth girl beside her. Who was listening to their conversation. "I'm Casey." She said and held out her hand. Gwen shook it.

* * *

Bob's POV

You know how we got things from our parents? Yeah. I GOT BANDAGES! Who sends their kids bandages? I know I'm just like my brother Tyler. He's a real clutz but look at his girl. She's the girl everyone wants. Or wants to be. Her name is Lindsay. I'm in my door thinking. I have friends here but they might vote me off. I'm not useful for any challenges.

* * *

J.J's POV

We kissed. Are we together?

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

J.J: WE KISSED! No seriously. Are we together?

* * *

Review. This is not really a chapter. It's just like an... um... a ... you know what I don't know what the hell it's called.


	5. Chapter 5 A Bitch and a Prep

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is starting soon and all that so I'll try my best not to fail and update normally. Got two shots yesterday. Runny nose , Cough, Headache, Kind of Sore throat and Arms won't move right! Feeling sick. D:

Disclaimer: Nothing!

MONDAY 6:00 a.m February 10

Gwen's POV

I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face. The date went well. But something weird happened. The little girl's sister said...

* * *

Heather's POV

Where did these people come from? I thought it was just us. When I woke up early in the morning I went down to get breakfast. When I got there there were people there. They stared at me. I got in line still looking around. Then Gwen came through the doors. She walked twords me. "What's going on?" She asked. "I really don't know." I said. Then it came to me. Chris was hosting a show of us in school with a bunch of other people for DRAMA and RATINGS. He didn't tell us we would be the new kids from the middle of the school year. I told Gwen. She shrugged. "Sounds like something he would do." She said. Everyone else from the show came in. Everyone stared with their eyebrows raised. The cast members looked confused as well. A girl walked over. We all could tell she was the most popular one in the school. "Who are you guys?" She asked. "What's it to you?" I said. "I rule this school. Everything goes my way. You do whatever I say. Got it?" She said. "No way." Gwen said. There were oos. "Excuse me?" She said. "We are not gonna do what you say." Dakota said. There were more oos. "Take it back. Everyone knows not to mess with me." She said. We were all getting angry with this girl. "Get lost." Caitlin said. "UGH! LISTEN TO ME! I. RULE. YOU. Coffee!" She yelled. A girl ran up to her with coffee.

* * *

Caitlin's POV

This girl is getting on my last nerve. She drank her coffee. Smiled real quick. Then. SPIT! She spit her coffee on me. On purpose. I gasped. It was really hot. "You did that on purpose!" I yelled my skin burning from the hot coffee. I tackled her and no one stopped me. I punched her once in the face. She screamed. "Get this Goth piece of trash OFF ME!" No one helped her. Geoff and Dj pulled me off.

CONFESSIONALS

Caitlin: What? The bitch had it coming.

Gwen: I hate her. Bossy little no good bitch.

* * *

The girl got up and ran to the bathroom. Everyone cheered. I didn't know why. I turned around. The cast was smiling at me. Gwen was talking to someone. I walked over to her. They stopped talking. "Gwen who is she?" I asked. "This is Casey. I met her at the movies Yesterday." Gwen said. "Hey." Casey said. "Hey." I said.

* * *

Duncan's POV

I saw the girl from last night talking to Gwen and Caitlin. I walked over and borrowed Gwen for a moment. I brought her away from them and asked. "Hey... I was wondering... if... you wanted to be my girlfriend." She smiled. "Does this answer your question." Gwen said. She leaned in. We kissed. There were sparks I never felt with anyone before. We pulled back and saw all the of the cast looking at us along with the other students. They were smiling. Except for Carlos. "You guys just met! Now look at you." Geoff said. We blushed.

* * *

Bridgette's POV

Such a cute couple. Geoff. I mean... Geology! Yeah Geology. Not Geoff. Oh who am I kidding! GEOFF ASKED ME OUT! I know right! He gave me a surf board! So sweet! Should I tell?

* * *

No one's point of view

* * *

Schedules

_**History**_

Mr. Walters

Room 1

Students:

( Schedule for Total Drama Cast ONLY!)

Heather, Gwen, Dakota, Zoey, J.J, Duncan, Troy, Geoff, Dj,  
Izzy and Carlos, Kyle and Kate.

_**Math**_

Mrs. Arron

Room 2

Dawn, Kyle, Caitlin, Bob, Eddie, Kim, Chrissy, Mark, Harold,  
Bridgette, Rosana and Miley.

_**Visual and Performing Arts class (Art, Plays, Musicals, Dance, Drama, Etc**_

Mrs. Manson

Room 3

Jo, Scott, Lightning, Emmitt, Emma, Cody, B, Mike, Justin,  
Anne Maria, Daniel, George and Laura.

_**Science**_

Mr. D

Room 4

None

_**Language (Spanish)**_

Mrs. Gale

None

* * *

I don't care if you don't know your other periods. Figure it out!

_**- Love Chris McLean**_

* * *

History...

BORING! Is what most students said. The class was full of boring stuff and taking notes. There were 3 preps who you think might be paying attention. 2 were but one. One wasn't. Her eyes were laid on her target. Then there was Carlos. Sighing every now and then. Not telling anyone what was wrong. Making circles on his desk with his index finger. The TD cast were mad to see who was in their class.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

The TD gang walked into their class and one girl caught their eye. The bossy girl from breakfast. They all gasped. Bitch included. They glared at each other and took their seats. Izzy, Troy, Gwen, and, Kate sat by her to their against their will. Her name is Macy. Gwen, Kate and Macy got into a fight. "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT TO BITCH! BTW those clothes are so last year. And your hair is like a rats nest. Literally!" Macy screamed at Gwen and. By now they were standing up and at each others throats. The teacher didn't care. "Oh and how could I forget. Your parents hate you. That's why your a gothy little good for nothing nobody who is a major-" Macy started but got cut of because Gwen tackled her. Gwen kept punching and Macy couldn't do anything. Gwen is tougher then she looks. Macy didn't know that. Let's just say she ended up with a black eye, a few broken bones and detention for a month. Gwen got a week of detention. The TD gang high - fived her which earned them some dirty looks. At the end of class some of the class went separate ways. Gwen was walking with Bridgette to Visual and Performing arts class which left Duncan walking alone. A preppy girl skipped up to her target. "Hi! I'm Courtney. Here's my number if you need anything." Courtney said batting her eyelashes. "Uh... thanks?" Duncan said with an eyebrow raised. "Are you single?" Courtney asked. "Um.." Duncan said but got cut off. "Good then that means I can do this." Courtney said smiling. She leaned in and gave him a long kiss and skipped happily away. Little did they know Gwen was standind there watching everything that was happening. Tears formed in her eyes and she ran to the girls room. There was three minutes until class started but she didn't care. Another guy broke her heart. Heather was in there. "What happened Gothica?" Heather asked. "P- Prep k k kissed D- Duncan!" Gwen stuttered. Heather put her make up down and walked over to a ball on the floor that was Gwen. "I know I shouldn't like you. Liking people is not in my blood. But your an exception. And... well." "A-Alejandro." Gwen finished with a real small smirk. "Well... yeah." Heather said.

Duncan's POV

What the hell was that about? I seriously don't know what that was for. But who can blame her? Girls can't keep their hands off me. Wait... what am I thinking! I have Gwen and that's all that matters. Where is she anyways? She wasn't with Bridgette.

* * *

REVIEW!

Satisfy the button!

AND ME!

I NEED ENCOURAGING REVIEWS!

THANK YOU!

l

l

l

l

l

l

\/


	6. Chapter 6 listen up!

I AM THINKING OF DELETING THIS STORY! MOSTLY BECAUSE OF A NEW DOTT STORY I AM GOING TO START SOON! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK! SOMEONE CAN CONTINUE! JUST PM ME THE CHAPTERS AND I'LL GIVE YOU FULL CREDIT! I'LL COPY IT THEN POST IT AND YOU GUYS CAN CHECK IT OUT IF IT HAPPENS! CIAO!


End file.
